Project: Quistis FF8
by ElissaSchmidt
Summary: This is post game, mainly about Quistis. I don't remember where I was going with it, so there's no telling what will happen exactly. So far we have Quistis building interesting relationships...
1. Chapter 1

All Quistis wanted to do was fight. She'd tried to pretend everything was okay (and had done a great job at convincing that to everyone, even herself for a little while). But now, now that everything was back to "normal," she just couldn't pretend. All the passion she had bottled up inside of her was leaking out as pure rage. It was having to endure the pain of seeing them _together_ day after day after day that had set it off. How could Squall, the loner, the one with all the bottled emotions, the misunderstood complexity that had intrigued Quistis from day one fall for someone so… "bouncy"!?! She wore her heart on her sleeve! Squall needed someone more like himself, someone not like Rinoa. Someone who could understand him on some level. Someone like Quistis.

It was a beautiful thing that Squall and Rinoa shared… maybe that's why it made Quistis so sick. She peered at them from her table across the cafeteria from them. _I'm probably just jealous,_ she thought, shaking her head. Still, she felt the need to fight.

Rinoa had recently enrolled in Balamb Garden to become a SeeD like Squall. Quistis had no idea exactly why, she was a spoiled brat, not at all the military type. Sure, she _could_ effectively use the Blaster Edge weaponry, but that was easy to learn. The only real thing she was good at in a battle was as a healer.

Squall, like most everyone else in the "group," was just hanging around on call at Garden, sharpening his skills. There was a small rumor of him running for president of Esthar. Quistis was sure Laguna was pressuring him into it.

"Summer's coming up," Cid pointed out, breaking her thoughts as he took a seat across from her. "Have you thought of what you're going to do?"

"Well…" Quistis replied slowly. "I've thought of spending the summer at Galbadia Garden. I've heard they have a rigorous training program to get SeeD candidates in shape."

"Yes… yes they do. I warn you, though, Quistis, that's usually where we send our _delinquent_ SeeD candidates to whip there attitude in shape as well."

Quistis wondered if Cid was trying to scare her away from this; but she wanted to get away from Balamb and Squall and Rinoa as well as sharpen her skills.

"Why do you ask?" Quistis curiously inquired to the headmaster.

"Well, I was hoping you could tutor a few of our struggling SeeD candidates," Cid said, looking around the cafeteria and focusing on a few select students. "Especially her…" he zeroed in on Quistis' nightmare.

"But, sir, I know nothing of her weaponry, and if she's struggling in her studies, then that's what Instructors' are here for. I am no longer an Instructor, I am just a SeeD." Quistis argued.

"The Blaster Edge is one of the simplest weapons to learn." Cid pointed out.

"I know, but…"

"Quistis, it was just a suggestion."

"Why can't Squall help her?"

"Squall is spending the summer in Esthar under an internship with Laguna."

"And Rinoa's not going?"

"She wanted to stay here and get in plenty of practice to become a SeeD. She's trying really hard, Quistis…. She just needs someone to help her out a little… push her in the right direction."

_I'll push her in the right direction…_ Quistis thought evilly, _right off a cliff…_ Quistis mentally scolded herself and decided she needed to spend more time in the training center to get all of this rage out of her system.

"I suppose…" Quistis started, thinking intensely about what she was about to do… "I could come back from Galbadia during the weekends and help her out…"

"Great! Oh, and… I don't want to make her feel like, well, like…"

"I know, I know, I know. I won't mention this was your idea." Quistis sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable plastic chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Quistis aimlessly wandered through the training center, brutally killing any and everything in her path. Xu passed by, probably on her way to the "Secret Area."

"Quistis, hon, if you don't stop this there won't be a training center," she joked.

A while after Xu had disappeared, Quistis paused to heal herself. As she used the potion, a growling sound emitted from behind her. She turned around just in time to see a T-Rexaur lunge at her. Quistis cracked her whip at it while jumping out of the way. A giant icicle sliced the creature as she cast Blizzaga while debating whether or not to run away.

_Think of all the experience,_ she thought, deciding to stay and fight. The T-Rexaur lunged at her again. Quistis didn't get a chance to evade this time as the T-Rexaur's tail whipped around, knocking her back onto her back.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ she thought, searching for a potion. Quistis jumped up and started running once she realized she used the last one prior to this battle. The T-Rexaur came running after her and sank his teeth into her shoulder. She cried out in pain as she tried to wiggled out of its hold, but it had latched on pretty tight. Quistis flailed her whip around madly, until finally, the tip of her "Save the Queen" hit the beast in the eye. The huge monster screamed in pain as it slung Quistis off to the side straight into a large boulder.

_Looks like this is the end… I guess I was just destined to die all alone in the training…center… _her thoughts trailed off as she slumped against the boulder only half-conscious.

From out of nowhere, a potion hit her and she was partially revived. She looked around to see Seifer Almasy peering down at her.

"My dear Instructor, I never imagined I'd see you this way," Seifer joked, offering his hand to help her up.

Quistis refused his hand and jumped up immediately.

"See me like what?" she asked, still in a weakened state.

"Well, you appear to need my assistance."

"I can manage myself," Quistis said, using her Blue Magic Limit Break, Acid, before the T-Rexaur could attack again.

Seifer watched the T-Rexaur screech as it's skin bubbled. The monster fell over with a loud thud that shook the ground.

Seifer turned around, slowly turned around, applauding Quistis, only to find her lying unconscious on the ground, a Grat standing beside her.

The last thing the Grat saw was a Gunblade slicing it to bits.

A/N - So, it's a little short. Sorry. But the next one is waaay longer, so it makes up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to do this before…

Disclaimer - I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy or any of the characters. I am in no way associated with Square Enix, though I wish I was.

Quistis awoke in the infirmary to find Dr. Kadowaki peering down at her.

"How are you feeling, Quistis?"

"Alright, I guess…"

"That was a close call, hon."

"What happened? The last thing I remember was casting acid on that T-Rexaur…"

"Well, you were already weak, and a Grat snuck up behind you. Seifer massacred that thing -- tore it to pieces. We caught it on the cameras. We were going to send a team to retrieve you, but Seifer carried you up here."

_Hmm… that didn't really sound like something Seifer would do,_ Quistis thought. For a moment she wondered if she was still unconscious and this was just a dream, or maybe she had woken up in a parallel universe.

"How long have I been in here?" she asked.

"About two hours… Seifer actually stayed with you until about an hour ago… said something about being late to class, but that he would be back."

_Now that didn't sound like Seifer at all._

"Are we talking about the same Seifer?"

"Haven't you noticed his change in attitude? Ever since you guys defeated Ultimecia, Seifer's been acting completely different. I heard from one of the instructors that he's thinking about becoming an Instructor. I personally see him as more of a general, but he's also been helping some of the kids master the Gunblade."

"Now I know you have to be joking with me."

"Nope. He, along with Fujin and Rajin of course, have retired the Disciplinary Committee and have been dedicating their time to helping SeeD candidates. Seifer's been trying really hard to become an official SeeD. Oh, and this part is really gonna get you. _Zell's_ partnered up with Seifer, Fujin, and Rajin to help the kids out.

"Zell and Seifer working together?" Quistis began to seriously think she was dreaming.

Dr. Kadowaki nodded, amused by Quistis' shocked look.

Soon after, Seifer walked in the room, breaking Quistis' thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Seifer. How was your class?" Quistis could hear Dr. Kadowaki asking.

"Pretty boring, since I know everything already - but I guess it's pretty good to have my memory refreshed."

"Yes, yes. Now Seifer, no matter how boring it gets, you must remember to attend class each day and do all of your assigned work or you will never become a SeeD."

"Yes doctor. Thank you for the advice."

Quistis, straining her neck to see outside her room, stared at Seifer with a bewildered look on her face. She was amazed to see Seifer so _polite_.

"Quistis, I'm glad to see that you're awake!" Seifer exclaimed, walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, just a little tired… and a little surprised…"

Seifer looked at her quizzically.

"You've become a completely different person. Dr. Kadowaki was telling me some pretty interesting things about you, Seifer. You're a lot different now than you were when you were my student."

"I was the Sorceress' Knight. I thought that was my "dream." I was just a puppet. Ultimecia just used me," he began to explain.

Quistis nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"I wanted to be a hero. She promised me I'd be a hero… But I would never be a hero, and she knew that. I was just a pawn in her game. And look who the hero ended up being.

"Squall," Quistis replied. _So Squall takes what Seifer wants and Rinoa takes what I want,_ she thought. "Are you mad about that?" she asked him.

"Yes and no. I'm not mad at Squall, because he never asked to be the hero. Everything was just sort of thrown on him. He just happened to be in the 'right' place at the 'right' time. You know as well as I do that if that whole mess had been voluntary, Squall would be the last person to volunteer."

Quistis nodded in agreement.

"But I am angry at myself. If I had tried harder to becoma a SeeD, that could have been me. I could've been the hero, got the girl, and lived happily ever after."

Quistis raised an eyebrow when Seifer said "got the girl."

Seifer shook his head. "Rinoa's too shallow. I'd have picked another girl. I don't know what Squall sees in her. But, anyways, I am also angray at myself because I let myself be drawn into the Sorceress' power. I was stupid enough to believe her, stupid enough to let her make me her pawn."

"Wait a second, sorry to change the subject back, but didn't you and Rinoa date?" Quistis asked, remember Rinoa mentioning that when they were all at Galbadia Garden and thought Seifer was dead.

"That was when I was young and stupid and attracted to shallow girls like her."

"Oh…"

Seifer leaned in, close to Quistis' face. He studied her face intensely. "I'm attracted to more serious women now. I guess you could say I've grown up… matured… whatever," he said, gently brushing something off of her face.

_Is he flirting with me?_ She was too tired to find out.

"So, I also heard you're wanting to become an instructor," Quistis said, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, that's what one of my Instructor's suggested. Zell, Fujin, Rajin and I have been tutoring some f the SeeD candidates."

"I heard… So, since when have you and Zell become such close friends?"

"I went up to Zell and apologized for picking on him all the time. We got to talking and I asked him to help us tutor. I've always thought Zell was a great fighter. I guess I was just jealous of him."

"What possessed you to tutor SeeD candidates?"

"My dream."

Seifer paused, looking away dreamily.

"Which is…?" She half expected him to say world domination.

"Now, Instructor Trepe,"

"I am no an Instructor anymore. Just call me Quistis."

"Quistis. I cannot reveal all of my secrets… I already feel I've told you too much. Don't want everyone thinking I've gone too soft."

"So this is just an act? You're just playing everyone? Making them think your trying to help out and be nice because you're a changed man when in actuality you have some dark and sinister plan?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm just saying I don't want people to think that I'm not as tough as I used to be. Do you really have that little faith in me, Instructor? Or I mean Quistis?"

"Seifer, I always had faith in you. You just needed a push in the right direction. And now it looks like you're on the right path. Oh, and by the way, thank you for saving my life."

Seifer beamed. "Your welcome. And thank you for believing in me. I'm going to let you rest now."

With that, he turned and left Quistis with a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been forever. So here's the rest. And, unfortunately, this is it.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy or any of the characters. I am in no way associated with Square Enix, though I wish I was.

Quistis leaned back, letting the warm water cover her body. _Just what I need… a nice, relaxing bath…_ She thought of her conversation with Seifer, wondering how serious he was. Could someone really change that much? And what was his dream? '_To be a hero…'_ How could training potential SeeD's make him a hero? And _was _he flirting with her? '_I'm attracted to more serious women now…' _He'd been so close to her when he said that, they could have kissed. The weirdest part was that was that she almost wanted him to. And that feeling… It was almost the same feeling she got around… no. It couldn't be… or could it? She refused to believe it. "I'm just lonely," she said, hoping that by saying it aloud she could believe herself.

____________

Summer was approaching faster than Quistis thought possible -- it almost seemed as if someone had cast haste on the entire world. She spoke with Martine, Headmaster of Galbadia Garden, about joining their summer training program. Martine seemed confused with why she wanted to join.

"Change of scenery, want to brush up on my skills…" she explained.

"Oh, I understand," Martine had replied, nodding. "I was the same way, afraid that if I stopped training, even if only for a short while, I'd get too lazy and become a poor fighter. I didn't want my skills to decrease after I'd worked so hard to get them as high as I had."

Martine signed her up right away.

Next on Quistis' agenda was to talk to Rinoa about tutoring her.

"Rinoa, I've noticed that you're working really hard to become a SeeD. I was wondering if… maybe you'd like a little extra help…"

"Like what did you have in mind, Quistis?" she asked, twirling her hair.

"Uh, kind of like private tutoring," Quistis replied, feeling as if she was signing her life away.

"By you?!?"

Quistis reluctantly nodded.

"Oh, Quisty! You'd help me?!?" Rinoa threw her arms around Quistis, overjoyed.

_Oh, what have I done?_ Quistis thought…

______________

The first official day of summer break… Most people from Balamb Garden had gone home, or on vacation. Squall had left yesterday for Esthar, Rinoa was moping around, Zell had taken his girlfriend home to meet his mother, and Selphie and Irvine were planning their wedding. Yes, their wedding. They were also expecting their first child soon. Seifer was nowhere to be found… _not that I'm looking…_ she thought. She aimlessly wondered around the garden, not able to stop her thoughts from going to Seifer… He _was _attractive, she couldn't deny that. But this attitude change… Seifer's inability to take orders or control his temper earned him the label of problematic at the Garden, as well as at Matron's when they were younger… He was always showing off and competing with Squall. Memories of her childhood were slowly coming back to her since she began taking Dr. Odine's medication. It was supposed to prevent the memory loss damage caused by the use of guardian forces, as well as repair the damage already caused. Maybe someday she'd be able to remember her parents faces…

After wandering around Garden for a while, Quistis happened to pass by the cafeteria. For once, the smell of hot dogs beckoned her, and she realized she was _very_ hungry. She found an empty table, and ate while she read a book she had brought along with her. It was a book by Dr. Odine about some of his Sorceress research.

"Studying?" Seifer's voice came from in front of her. She lowered the book to see him standing with his own plate of hot dogs.

"No, Dr. Odine gave me this book last time I saw him. It's kind of like his journal from his Sorceress Research. I find it quite interesting." She knew Seifer didn't really like to talk about his experience with Sorceress', so she wasn't going to push the subject any farther.

"You know, Ultimecia wanted _your_ power," Seifer commented, surprising Quistis.

"My power? Why?"

"Blue Magic… _Very _powerful. The only type of magic Sorceress' cannot obtain. Only specific people can harness the power of fiends. The real question is why not? May I?" Seifer motioned towards the seat next to her.

Quistis nodded.

"If I do remember correctly, it was your Blue Magic powers that helped win the battle against Ultimecia," Seifer continued.

"Well, we all worked together. And if you must know, Squall finished her off with his 'Lion Heart' limit break."

"Just because Squall finished her off, that doesn't mean anything. Somebody had to get her to the point that Squall could finish her off."

"Like I said, we all worked together."

"Okay, I guess I'll have to believe that."

"So, has Dr. Odine's medicine been helping you any?" Quistis quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, it's brought back some memories I didn't want to remember…" he said, his face clouding over.

"I'm sorry, Seifer, I didn't mean to -- I was just wondering…" Quistis fumbled with her words, surprised at how sympathetic she felt.

"It's alright. It's also brought back memories with all of you at Matron's. I know I wasn't very nice back then, but I was just frustrated. I thought that if maybe I could be the best, they would…. Never mind."

Quistis looked at him quizzically.

"I thought I could bring my parents back. I can't remember what happened, yet, all I can remember is that I thought that if I was the best, they would come back. And even after I stopped believing that, my mind was still fixated on being the best."

Quistis nodded, a sympathetic look on her face.

"I can't remember what happened to my parents either. I just thought I had to be a big girl and take care of myself."

"Yeah, you were always the more mature one, bossing us around like a big sister, even though you were younger," Seifer smiled at the memory.

"Was I really that bossy?"

"Oh, you were!"

They both laughed, as if they were old friends.

"Then we came to Garden and you moved along a lot faster than the rest of us. First you were a SeeD, then an Instructor before we even became SeeD's," Seifer commented.

"Yep. I remember I tried really hard to become a Seed."

"You just left us in the dust, Quistis!"

"I didn't mean to, exactly."

"Yeah, I don't think any of us really took it personally. Shoot, once we started using Guardian Forces, we pretty much forgot we even knew each other previously."

"Do you remember where you lived before you went to Matron's?"

"Not really… I think it was Galbadia, though."

The two sat and talked… and lost track of time. The cafeteria began to close, so they decided to call it a night..

_______________

Rinoa was actually proving to be a fast learner. Quistis wondered if maybe Squall had been distracting her. Ever since Squall had left for Esthar, most of Quistis' rage had settled down. Every once in a while, Quistis would wallow in her self-pity and need to forgo a trip to the training center. She had heard Seifer had taken his "students" on a field trip to the Centra Ruins to practice their survival skills. Ever since they'd had that talk in the cafeteria, she'd felt kind of drawn to him. She never dreamed that her most troublesome former student had so much common with her.

"Rinoa, your progress is exceptional!" Quistis commented.

"Thank you," she replied modestly.

"As a matter-of-a-fact, why don't you take this next weekend off?" Quistis asked, picking up the training dummies.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Maybe you could go visit Squall?"

"I think I'd just be in his way."

"Well, why don't you at least call and ask him? I'm sure he'd love to see you. It's been almost a month since he left."

"True… I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask!"

Quistis would never admit it aloud, but she was actually enjoying her time spent with Rinoa. She had never realized that Rinoa was actually a human being like herself. Previously Quistis had portrayed her as an evil man-stealing monster with no regard for other people's feelings.

As Quistis had expected, Squall was enthusiastic about Rinoa visiting. Rinoa even asked her to go to Balamb with her to catch the train.

______________

A/N: Well, like I said before, that's all I have. Sorry. But, re-reading this has made me think of a good way to go forward with this. I don't remember what I had in mind originally, but hopefully I'll play FF8 soon so I can continue this.


End file.
